1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a turbine engine and, in particular, to a turbine engine exhaust nozzle that includes one or more exhaust nozzle flaps.
2. Background Information
A variable geometry exhaust nozzle for a gas turbine engine may include a plurality of convergent flaps connected between an exhaust nozzle case and a plurality of divergent flaps. The exhaust nozzle may also include a plurality of convergent seals. Each convergent seal may be arranged circumferentially between and sealingly engaged with adjacent convergent flaps. Each convergent seal may include a seal panel and a seal frame. The seal panel may be fixedly connected to the seal frame at a forward frame end and an aft frame end. The forward frame end may be pivotally connected to the exhaust nozzle case, and the aft frame end may be pivotally connected to a respective divergent seal arranged between adjacent divergent flaps.
The convergent flaps and the divergent flaps may move radially between an unrestricted flow configuration and a restricted flow configuration during exhaust nozzle operation. The fixed connection between the seal panel and the seal frame, however, may cause a forward end of the seal panel to disengage with a seal land on the exhaust nozzle case during at least a portion of the aforesaid exhaust nozzle movement. Core air may therefore leak into the exhaust nozzle during the exhaust nozzle movement, which may reduce engine efficiency and damage exhaust nozzle actuation components.